Sapphire
Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision. After she accidentally fuses with one of her guards, Ruby, Sapphire flees the scene with her to prevent her from being shattered. She later joins the Crystal Gems. She is currently fused with Ruby as Garnet. Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil in the center of her face. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. History Over 5,750 years ago, Sapphire lived on Homeworld, as an aristocratic Gem and part of Blue Diamond's court. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, along with 3 Rubies assigned to guard her. Sapphire saw a future where the rebels Rose Quartz and Pearl were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Gems, including herself, were going to be poofed in the process. Just as she finished reporting her premonition to Blue Diamond, Rose Quartz and Pearl attack, as Sapphire predicted, and destroy the physical forms of six Gems, including two of her Ruby guards. However, before Sapphire was struck down, her remaining Ruby jumped forward and pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword, accidentally fusing with her and forming Garnet for the first time. This first ever fusion of two different Gem types caused an uproar among the other Gems, during which Rose and Pearl escaped. Blue Diamond was not pleased, and threatened to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court and changing Sapphire's prophecy. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran off the edge of the Cloud Arena, floating down to Earth below. Sapphire was "frozen" because her future vision was wrong for the first time due to Ruby's impulsive nature. They found shelter in a cave, where Sapphire revealed her eye to Ruby and the two talked about their feelings when they were Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this," and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Sapphire's existence as part of Garnet for the next thousand years, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. Personality Sapphire is very compassionate, fair and level-headed as well as patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is shown to be quick to understand a puzzle or situation, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. This trait is also shown in "Gem Heist" when Sapphire is able to quickly come up with a plan to enter Pink Diamond's Zoo undetected. Sapphire usually appears cold and distant to others, a trait that is mostly reflected by Garnet. This is because she possesses precognition and can see the resolution of events before they have happened. As shown in "Keystone Motel", she just wants to do what she believes is right, which is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved, as she sees them in the future. Because of this, she has trouble letting out her emotions in the present, because she already sees the futures where these emotions have been resolved, opposite to Ruby, who lives in the moment and is more open about her emotions. Sapphire's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive as well. But between Ruby and Sapphire, she is also shown to be more social, willing to start a conversation with Ruby about her thoughts about the Earth (shown in "The Answer"). When in a confusing and distressing situation, she lets out more emotion contrasted to Ruby, as Garnet's left eye begins crying in the episode: "So Many Birthdays". In "Hit the Diamond", she is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Rubies threw the baseball hard, Sapphire managed to hit it by freezing the bat, while screaming with determination. She also shows a light, flirty side around Ruby that distracts her from the baseball game. Abilities Sapphire possesses the standard abilities a Gem would normally have, such as, but not limited to, take refuge into her gemstone after being wounded to heal, shapeshift, adapt to the gravity of any extraterrestrial environment, and fuse. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Sapphire can see the future to some extent. This is hinted when she was able to find Ruby in a matter of seconds in "Jail Break", and then confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Unlike Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power; whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed, Sapphire uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. According to Garnet, this ability is rare among Gems, enough so to place the rare Sapphire in Blue Diamond's court. ** Sapphire's future vision is different from Garnet's future vision. Due to her passive personality, Sapphire can only see one future where she does not intervene. Garnet can see multiple futures due to Ruby's impulsive influence, and they do intervene and change the future. * Cryokinesis: Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. Sapphire is also able to freeze objects into solid ice, as seen in "Hit the Diamond" when Sapphire freezes a baseball bat. This ability contrasts to Ruby's ability to raise the temperature. When fused as Garnet, Sapphire's cryokinesis can fuse with Ruby's pyrokinesis and form Garnet's electrokinesis. * Levitation: Sapphire shows that she can hover in the air at will when she hovers onto the bed in "Keystone Motel" and when she can land herself and Ruby gently onto the ground in "The Answer". * Enhanced Speed: Sapphire has proven to be able to travel great distances in a short time, possibly due to floating and not walking on legs, which is an ability that is not yet seen in any other Gem. Gemstone